


Fine

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Are you still up?" TJ asks in a whisper. Of all the possibilities in his life, he did not expect that one Saturday morning he would be on the floor of Cyrus's room.Tyrus Month 2018Day 20: Sleepover.





	Fine

"Are you still up?" TJ asks in a whisper. Of all the possibilities in his life, he did not expect that one Saturday morning he would be on the floor of Cyrus's room.

"Yes" Cyrus sounds scared. "That stupid movie ..."

"Would you like me to…?" TJ feels that his suggestion may not be appropriate

"Sleep with me?" Although the question will not imply anything that TJ can imagine, his face blushes and he's glad that everything is dark. "Please." TJ sits between the sheets next to Cyrus.

"The movie was not so bad" He says, as if that were important at half past two in the morning.

"It was a horror movie and I'm a coward"

"You're not a coward." As if he did not want to, TJ brings their bodies closer.

"Do you think they've noticed?" Maybe, that was the real reason because Cyrus could not sleep. TJ takes him by the hand, indecisive as to whether or not to hug him. He remembers the sleepover, when they watched the movie, Cyrus, on a few occasions, hugged him or took his hand when he got scared. And neither of them was sure if Andi, Buffy or Jonah could’ve realized that.

"To be honest, they should be blind not to notice it." TJ decides to hug him and Cyrus does not object to the idea.

"That was the answer that I was afraid of." Cyrus is unsure if he should kiss his boyfriend or not. In the end, he does it.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me? "Although he said it in a playful tone, they both knew it was something that worried him.

"Not from you. From me "TJ hugs him hard and for a few seconds it seems that everything will be fine.

"Why of you? If you are honest, there is much more material to make you ashamed of me. You're kind of perfect. "Despite the darkness, TJ can see his boyfriend smiling and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "Or at least you are perfect to me"

"If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to start believing in myself."

"I hope you will"

"Maybe in the morning I should tell them about us" Cyrus hopes that his friends are actually asleep on the floor below in the living room and not listening to this conversation they should have had two weeks ago, when they started dating.

"Only if you're ready" It was impossible for TJ to hide his emotion.

"Probably they will be the ones who are not ready" Cyrus jokes. And for now, everything is fine.


End file.
